


Road Trip Etiquette

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Fairest of the Rare Five Sentence Roulette [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Katie has to school her husband on what the passenger is not allowed to do on a road trip.





	Road Trip Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 11 AU prompt roulette. The AU prompt I was given was a road trip. The characters I chose from the list of 20 possible were Katie Bell and Oliver Wood.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the HP world.

                                    

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Katie yelled over the wind as she nearly slammed on the breaks of the 1965 arcadian blue Mustang convertible she was driving along old Route 66.

Oliver slowly turned to face his new wife and asked, his brogue thick in his confusion, "Whit is it, mah loove?"

"You don't just go and change the music on the driver," she explained as she flicked the indicator on to change lanes and as she passed the driver next to them, she added, "on a road trip, the driver picks the music, that means that when you drive next you get to pick the music we listen to."

"But Ah dinnae loch thes," he complained as he switched the radio back to its previous station, "it isnae as guid as wizard rock."

"Oliver Darach Wood, The Eagles is a classic American rock band and a damn good one at that so the station is staying for now," she told him and smirked to herself as she saw him pout out of the corner of her eye.


End file.
